A printer that prints out receipts or the like is widely used for various purposes such as for a cash register of a store, or an ATM (Automated Teller Machine) or a CD (Cash Dispenser) of a bank. Such a printer includes a roll of heat sensitive paper to be used as recording paper. The printer prints, for example, letters on the recording paper by way of a thermal head or the like while the recording paper is conveyed. The recording paper is conveyed until the length of the recording paper reaches a predetermined length. Then, upon reaching the predetermined length, the recording paper is cut by a cutter.
A printer that cuts the recording paper with the cutter may have a fixed blade and a movable blade. By moving the movable blade toward the fixed blade, the recording paper is cut by the fixed blade and the movable blade.
[Patent Document 1]: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-19845
In a cutter apparatus, a movable blade is moved toward a fixed blade by rotating a drive motor for driving the movable blade, so that a recording paper or the like is cut by the fixed blade and the movable blade. The cut recording paper is guided along a recording paper guide and discharged from a discharge port.
To ensure room for mounting the fixed blade and the movable blade in the cutter apparatus, there is a space between the mounting area of the fixed blade and the movable blade and the discharge port. In a case where the recording paper enters this space, jamming of the recording paper may occur. When the jamming occurs, the printer cannot be used and would require maintenance. Particularly, in a case where the recording paper is rolled and has a resilient property or a significant curling property, jamming is more likely to occur.